The San Diego Primary Infection Resource Consortium (PIRC) R24 application represents an opportunity to sustain more than 16 years of remarkably productive collaborative research related to the identification and recruitment of persons with acute and early HIV (AEH) infection from the San Diego community. Using novel and evolving methods to recruit persons with AEH, we have established extensive infrastructure and community support to test 3,600 individuals annually using dual point-of-care HIV rapid test (RT) screening, paired with HIV nucleic acid testing (NAT) in all RT negative persons. The projected HIV screening program will ensure the identification and recruitment of 45 AEH, 40 chronic HIV (C-HIV), 40 sexual partners (SP) of participants with AEH (both transmitting and non-transmitting) and 120 repeatedly-exposed, HIV uninfected (EU-HIV) individuals each year. From these participants, vve propose to collect, process, cryostore, and make available a variety of biological specimens (depending on stage of HIV infection), including blood plasma, peripheral blood mononuclear cells (PBMC), genital secretions, rectal swabs, and oral fluid. We also record extensive demographic, behavioral, and risk data that are linked to participants and their stored specimens. The PIRC proposes to offer access to both archived and prospective resources using a multi- institutional review of concept sheet research proposals submitted by eligible consortium investigators. In order to provide access to richly annotated data and specimens and to enable prospective basic, translational, epidemiologic, and modeling research, the PIRC will address the following Specific Aims: 1) Program oversight and research access to PIRC; 2) Identify, enroll, and retain a cohort representative of the San Diego HlV epidemic and suitable for accurate inference of transmission dynamics; 3) Collect clinical and behavioral information, and biological samples from piRC participants; 4) Provide integrated, flexible and accessible data management and information technology guidance and support; and 5) Provide statistical and network modeling expertise. The PIRC will provide a sophisticated online data storage and retrieval system that will facilitate concept sheet submission and data access for consortium investigators. RELEVANCE: The San Diego Primary Infection Resource Consortium (PIRC) will provide extensive clinical and behavioral data, biological materials, open source software tools, and services that are of high quality and cost-efficient. The breadth of the collected data will represent a significant opportunity for consortium investigators to evaluate pressing issues related to HIV transmission, prevention, resistance, superinfection, and eradication.